


Weekly  Distractions

by JoshieHarper



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Incest, Movie Night, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshieHarper/pseuds/JoshieHarper
Summary: Cheryl and Jason can never seem to make it through a movie without getting distracted.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Jason Blossom, Cheryl Blossom/Jason Blossom
Kudos: 11





	Weekly  Distractions

Jason was in his room, throwing a white shirt on and fixing his collar. His reflection staring back at him in the Mirror. It was movie night with his favorite lady, his sister Cheryl. Maybe today would be the day that they FINALLY make it all the way through one. Usually they end up making out, or playing with each other. Why not another girl? Why Cheryl? Well she is always around and she is also the most beautiful creature in Riverdale and if anyone was going to sleep with her why not her JJ. Walking down the stairs of Thissle house the lights off the only light is from a bunch of candles that Cheryl had lit. she stood at the arch way in a red dress and bright red lips. A smile breaks as she sees her JJ descend the stairs. _“Ready Brother? I have the perfect film”_ she smirked a devilish grin as she walked him to the couch. Her hand briefly running over his chest already as she hit play.

The Film was only about 10 minutes in when Cheryl leaned in and kissed her brother Jason on the cheek leaving red lipstick. With a little squeal her eyes went back to the screen, shortly after Jason's hand was on his sisters thigh. Starting at the knee giving it a squeeze on the bare skin. Her knee high socks hiding the rest of her leg. Her short skirt exposing most of her thighs. His hand ever so slowly sliding up knowing his sister wanted him to go faster. He wanted to tease her make her beg, today he was in charge and she was going to be the one begging him for a kiss.  
  
His hand stops at the hem of her skirt causing the red head to shift in her seat, the heat building up between her legs. Her eyes still locked on the screen as the Romantic Leads were in the middle of a fight. Then all of a sudden the Main Characters kissed, a passionate, longing kiss. Something she needed from the lips of her JJ. Something she craved. The Blossom men had this allure to them, Cheryl even though her Father was a looker once upon a time, but once JJ was old enough her attention was solely on her loving brother. Her protector.  
  
The Romantic leads started to undress causing Cheryl breath to shorten and her eyes dart beside her where JJ was, all he was doing was sitting there smiling as he tightened the grip on her leg. His head slowly turned to her a hand running along her cheek briefly before grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her in for a kiss. Tingles arose across her body, this kiss...was different it felt different. She felt the passion and love that JJ had for her..Cheryl felt his everything and that caused her to melt into him as his hand finally slid under the fabric of the skirt reaching a pair of red panties covering her Shaven prize.  
  
Her breath hiked as his thumb brushed against her nub. A gasp escaping her lips “ _Jason Please_ ” he looked at her seeing the flushed skin “ _Please what dear sister?”_ she nibbled on her cherry red lips for a moment arching her back as his thumb teased he nub more. A dark spot forming between her legs _“Please take me JJ, I need you..._ ” he hand rests on his cheek “ _all of you_ ” his teeth bit at her cheek causing her to moan as his finger pressed into her core “you want your brother to touch you? To make you feel good?” all she could to was nod as he ran the finger over her folds and nub feeling the wet fabric. Making her body arch more her eyes not laving his.  
  
JJ gave her a soft kiss before sliding between her legs. Her eyes wide as she knew what her handsome brother had planned. Spreading her legs so he could see her red panties and the wet spot “ _such a dirty girl...so horny for your brother already?_ ” nodding “ _always JJ”_ he leaned in and kissed her inner thighs, down to right before her core then switching to the other leg making Cheryl groan in pleasure and frustration as she wanted...no needed his lips on her. Needing to feel his tongue having his way with her. Finally he moved the fabric aside seeing her perfectly shaven core in front of him. Licking his lips he gives it a little kiss. Then a long lick from bottom to top. “ _Please, stop teasing me_ ” that was all JJ needed before sticking his tongue as deep inside her as he could, causing a moan and gasp escape her lips, her fingers running though his long red hair.  
  
As he explored his sisters pussy the movie kept playing, the candle lights kept flickering “ _Jason_ ” was all that was heard before an orgasm hit Cheryl. He flicked her nub and took it between his lips sucking hard as his blue eyes met hers. heavy breathing and a slight yelp as he pulled his tongue out. Leaning down to kiss her Cheryl begins to unbutton his shirt, him sliding his hand under the hem of her shirt pulling it up slowly throwing it to the floor. Her skin pale soft as his hand immediately find there home on her breasts giving her a hard squeezing making her moan into the kiss as she rips off his shirt.  
  
She slides herself off the couch sitting JJ down. The light flicking over he bra covered breasts. Begging to be released as her fingers unzip her brothers pants and pulls them off quickly. His boxers next as his dick springs free making Cheryl lick her lips in anticipation. Her finger grip the shaft and start stroking as she reposition, her eyes staring at her brothers as she lowers herself onto his member making him silently gasp leaning his head back on the couch. They were familiar with this, with each others bodies in this way. This was a normal Friday night for them...but she seemed more eager. More of a want to please then normal.  
  
The sounds of her gagging lightly on his shaft, saliva dripping down the hard members as red lips are locked around him. A sight he would never forget, his beautiful Cheryl showing her love. Her hand twisting in circle motions as her head bobs faster with a little passion causing her throat to tense as it pushed past the normal spot. She wanted his seed and she was going to get it. The moans and grunts from JJ only encouraging her and motivating her to keep going as she was lost in the ecstasy of her brothers cock in her mouth.  
  
After a few more minutes as an action scene blares in the background JJ cums in her mouth, Cheryl taking most of it as she pulls off with a pop saliva ad semen strands connect to him and her mouth. A sexy sight as she uses a finger to wipe the corners of her mouth as if they just finished a delicious meal...at least she did. She slowly stood and finally removed her skirt, her bra and panties, her naked frame standing in front of her brother as he grabs her hand pulling her on top of him. Her straddling him as his member rests right at her core slightly pushing in as he looks at her.  
  
“ _are you sure_ ” she smiles “i _ve never been more sure_ ” with that she lowered onto her brothers shaft gasping as she felt his 9 inches slowly engulf her insides. Her hands resting at the back of his neck playing with his ear and some hair. Her eyes twitching slightly as she begins to bounce. The sounds echoing over the movie. Small Grunts and moans from both as Cheryl fucks her brother for the first time. Riding him passionately like they saw in the movies. Like a lover.

Feeling him coming in and out of her was an amazing feeling, one she would never forget. The feeling of his hard shaft stretching the inside of her most sacred spot...that now belonged to him. After what felt like hours like this JJ wraps his arm around her waist and lays her down on the couch, taking over as his inner instincts took control. His thrusts deep and hard her legs spread wide and eagerly for him. Moans escaping her face as her hair was sticking to her from the sweat. Her nails clawing lines into his back “take me JJ, Take me...im yours....all yours” this seemed to make him thrust harder.  
  
Listening to her command as he claimed his sister for himself. His lips exploring her neck and breasts. His balls tightening as her was about to cum. Trying to pull out she locked her legs shaking her head “no, I want all of you” with a final thrust he slams into her emptying what he thought was years of semen into his sister. Her willing body and navel taking it as she rode him more as he climaxed. The war semen inside her turned her on more as she was close herself. Her eyes meeting his and her hand cupping his cheek as she also climaxed, feeling her juices mix with his.  
  
Pulling out and laying beside her both panting as she stroked his hair “ _I love you Jason_ ” her smile and slow breathing of pure satisfaction radiating as she placed a hand on her stomach hoping. As Cum dripped out of her onto the couch.  
  
At the base of the stairs a red light turned off as a person chuckled lightly before walking upstairs. Leaving the two to fall asleep naked.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Smut story written for https://southsidestyle.livejournal.com/511.html?page=46
> 
> hope you all enjoy it


End file.
